Kingdom Hearts: A Nobody's Path
by AlexanderNoir
Summary: Roxas, and his best friends Axel and Larxene are joining up with Marluxia after they find out Xemnas's true motives. What will happen? Who will stand with them?Watch as Roxas grows into a Keyblade Master and obtains a heart all his own, or at the very least a good substitute.


KH insert cool title here Prologue  
**A/N Okay so first things first, this story is an AU, the end result will be the same time as the cannon beginning to KH2. From there, I'll write a sequel. So basically, "Part One" will consist of 362/2 days and chain of memories. I actually don't know much about the story for 362/2 days, but from what I know; Xion has a heavy part in the story. That won't be the case here so I don't think that I'll have much to fear. I will check out some videos for it if need be though. Anyway, let's get this going.**

* * *

P.S. I recommend listening to "Simple and Clean" for a good ambiance to this chapter

Roxas sat in the stands around the town's struggle ring. It was actually pretty cool watching people fight, it made him feel nostalgic for some reason, like he was remembering something he loved to do, but that didn't make any sense, he had never even touched a struggle bat.

With DiZ

A figure sat at a large computer with various screens. He was mummified in crimson gauze showing only his amber eyes and hiding away the rest of his face. He spoke.  
"Now, we will begin the rebuilding of Sora's memories"  
A cloaked figure standing behind him chose that time to speak up.  
"What about Roxas, will it affect him at all?"  
The red mummy looked back at his accomplice, feeling a twinge of guilt pass through him as he did so. It was partially his fault that the cloaked figure had to give in to darkness.  
"It might, but I highly doubt that anything serious will come of it. At most, he may get flashbacks of Sora's memories, nothing more."

With Roxas

Roxas grabbed at his spiky blond locks and started groaning in pain as images assaulted his mind, Imaged of himself, a blond girl, not too much older than himself, and a red head probably the same age as the girl, all wearing black cloaks. And then, he opened his eyes, now pulsing with power.  
"You almost had me DiZ, almost..."

With DiZ

"What the...?" DiZ looked up at the cloaked figure looked up at his accomplice, speaking in barely over a whisper. "I think he's waking up..."  
"What the hell!? I thought you said nothing would happen!"  
DiZ just stared at him in shock.  
"Damnit! I'll get him!" The man then dashed off to the Digital Materialization Port, leaving DiZ alone there, still shocked.

With Roxas

Roxas stood up, catching the attention of those around him, a smirk on his face. He opened his hands and grabbed the keyblades as they flared into existence, reclaiming his spot title of "The Key of Destiny", and his seat as number XIII of the organization, as he grasped the twin Keyblades Oathkeaper and Oblivion. Then a genuine smile formed over his face. "Time to go home."

With The Cloaked Figure

The figure materialized in a computer room identical to the one that he was just in. He waved his hand and a oval shaped portal opened before him, swirling black and dark purple.  
Stepping through the portal, reappeared in the middle of a struggle ring, inbetween the two fighters. He wasn't paying attention to them though. No, he was staring, from under his cloak at Roxas, who had his eyes closed, either oblivious or uncaring of the people staring at him. The other thing that caught his attention was Roxas's hands, or rather, what he was holding in them. He muttered under his breath, "Damn, two."  
Roxas, with his eyes still closed, turned to the cloaked figure. "Hello Ansem... or should I say...," his cerulean eyes shot open. "Riku!"

XIII Months Ago

Roxas stood there, in his new black cloak, the hood of said cloak up, looking at the swirling waves in the ocean of darkness. A cloaked figure sitting down next to the Key of Destiny turned to him and asked, "What about you? Do you remember your true name?"  
Roxas let out a light chuckle, uncharacteristic of a newly formed nobody."My true name is Roxas."

* * *

**A/N It's short I know, but the later chapters will be longer, trust me. On the up side, I just came up with a cool title so that's a plus right. Oh yeah, and I need a beta for this. Preferably a girl because that's what the vast majority of readers for KH fanfics are.**

Next chapter:

"_So you're the newby, huh. Name's Larxene. Don't piss me off and I won't hurt you."_

"_Hey there, my names Axel, got it memorized?"_

"_A nobody who wields the Keyblade, Interesting."_

"_Well, Rox, it looks like you get to go on the field trip with us."_


End file.
